La vida cambia
by kikaly
Summary: La vida cambio radicalmente para isabella Swan cuando tiene un accidente con sus padres, después de ese día nada para ella volverá hacer igual, la vida a ala que estaba acostumbrada desaparece, ahora le espera un nuevo futuro con sus tutores legales la familia cullen , donde su vida se complicara al empezar una relacion clandestina que cambiara aun mas su vida. Es la primera vez qu
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: La tragedia

Una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla una de tantas que ya habia derramado desde hace un 2 semanas cuando le comunicaron la muerte de sus padres, todo paso tan rapido que penso que solo era un pesadilla y pronto despertaria pero no… nunca desperto se quedo en su propia pesadilla.

Se encontraba en el cementerio delante de las tumbas de sus padres tras ella a una distancia prudente tomados de la mano se encontraba la pareja que la apoyo encargandose de todo lo referente a los tramites del funeral de sus padres, los conocio el dia que la tragedia se hizo presente en su vida.

Estaba cenando con sus padres en un restaurante de phonex que era el lugar donde vivia con ellos, entraron al restaurante una pareja y se acerco a saludar a sus padres, era una mujer elegante pero sencilla al mismo tiempo y muy hermosa como de 37 años con su cabello color caramelo y unos ojos color miel, su pareja que la tenia abrazada por la cintura era un hombre muy guapo con mucho porte tenia alrededor de los 40 años con su cabello rubio y unos ojos preciosos color verde esmeralda , su padre se los presento como Carlisle cullen y su esposa Esme cullen, habian estado todo el colegio juntos asta que se graduaron de la preparatoria en forks la ciudad natal de sus padres, eran los mejores amigos pero Carlisle se fue a estudiar la universidad a londres y para cuando regreso a forks ya se habia casado con Esme que tambien se fue a estudiar a londres dos años despues que Carlisle, sus padres Charli y Rene estaban resien casados y estaban planiando irse a phonex desde esa epoca que no se habian vuelto a ver. Cenaron juntos charlando sobre aneglotas del colegio y la preparatoria y se pusieron al dia sobre todo lo que habia sucedido en tantos años, los 4 se veian muy contentos por volver a encontrarse .

Despues de un alarga despedida se fue con Charli y Rene, ya en el auto con una sonrisa en el rostro de sus padres fue la ultima vez que los vio con vida.

Unos kilometros mas adelante del restaurante tuvieron un accidente automovilistico.

Fueron trasladedos al hospital general de phonex. Cuando desperto tenia un fuerte dolor en la pierna y en su costado derecho,su cuello le dolia tambien y en la cabaza tenia un dolor punsante, al lado de ella con lagrimas en los ojos se encontraba Esme quien no sabia como decirle lo sucedido a la muchacha ella se encontraba delicada habia estado inconciente 2 dias, Esme prefirio esperar a Carlisle para decircelo pues el era el medico que la atendio a ella y a sus padres cuando ingresaron al hospital.

Cuando Carlisle le dijo –en verdad lo siento muncho pero no pudimos hacer nada fue un terrible accidente es un milagro que tu estes aquí sin heridas graves.- al instante que escucho esas palabras su carazon latio desenfrenadamante, el aire se le fue de los pulmones y las lagrimas se desbordaron por sus mejillas,cuando el aire regreso a sus pulmones grito con todo el dolor que sentia en ese momento una y otra vez, Esme la abrazo y consolo para apaciguar su dolor.

Desde ese dia que desperto en el hospital ya habia pasado dos semanas.

En el cementerio Esme se acerco a ella para susurrarle con una voz dulce – ya es hora de que nos marchemos o perderemos el vuelo Isabella-

-Bella solo Bella- contesto ella en tambien en un susurro.

Isabella se iria con ellos a vivir a forks con su familia, pues habian tramitado la custodia de ella cuando se enteraron que no tenia parientes que se hicieran cargo de ella pues era menor de edad solo tenia 16 años pronto 17.

Ya en el aeropuerto fue a despedirla su mejor amigo que consideraba como un hermano Jacob Black los dos tenia lagrimas en los ojos al momento de decirse adios pero se prometieron que su amistd continuaria, Bella le dio el numero telefonico de la casa de los cullen y se llamarian seguido .

Desde el momento que piso Forks se dio cuenta que su vida habia cambiado radicalmente.


	2. La familia Cullen

**La familia Cullen**

Isabella se encontraba en un mercedes negro enfrente de la que sería su nueva casa. No lo podía creer cuando la vio esa no era una casa era una mansión de tres pisos con enormes ventanales en las paredes y un amplio y hermoso jardín.

Carlisle la ayudo a bajar del auto pues Isabella tenía una pierna fracturada y le colocaron una férula también tenía dos costillas rotas.

Ya en la puerta principal de la casa antes de entrar Esme le dijo

-Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar-

Pero para ella ese lugar nunca sería su hogar solo sería la maravillosa casa donde viviría porque su hogar era en Phoenix en casa de sus padres.

En la sala se encontraban viendo la televisión dos chicos y una chica que sospecho serian los hijos de Esme y Carlisle, ellos ya le habían contado un poco de sus hijos. Al ver a sus padres se acercaron para abrazarlos al parecer los habían extrañado pues estuvieron casi un mes en Phoenix después que terminaron el recibimiento Carlisle se los presento. Señalo a la chica una rubia hermosa con cuerpo de modelo de portada de revista alta como de 1.80 con ojos color miel

-ella es Rosalie Lilian tiene 18 años es la princesa de la casa- dijo Carlisle mientras le sonreía a su hija.

Rosalie se acerco a Bella para abrazarla

-hola y bienvenida me alegro de tener en la casa otra chica con quien conversar estos dos tontos ya me tienen harta- lo dijo señalando a sus hermanos que estaban al lado de ella.

- ja, si somos adorables- dijo uno de los chicos con cabello cobrizo.

-Rosalie respeta a tus hermanos- la regaño Esme .

-está bien mama pero es la verdad- contesto rosalie cruzándose de brazos.

Esme solo negó con la cabeza Bella le dedico una sonrisa le parecía agradable la rubia aunque cuando la vio se imagino a las pesadas chicas populares de su antigua escuela "no Rosalie no es así" pensó

-no le hagas caso a Rosalie- le comento Esme a Bella.

-el es Jasper tiene 18 años es mellizo de Rosalie- dijo Carlisle señalando a un chico rubio como de 1.90 de estatura , delgado ojos color miel como los de su hermana a pesar de ser mellizos solo el color de sus ojos y cabello se parecían. Jasper le dio un beso en la mano como saludo.

-un gusto conocerte-

-igualmente – contesto Bella un poco nerviosa por la forma tan educada y caballerosa de saludar de Jasper.

- si pero de los dos yo soy la más linda y simpática-dijo Rosalie.

-lo de linda depende del sexo de la persona a la que le preguntes y sobre lo de simpática cualquiera del instituto puede confirmar que de los dos yo soy el simpatico- dijo Jasper a Rosalie burlonamente. El chico de cabello cobrizo solo se reía de sus hermanos.

-Ya ! Compórtense- dijo Carlisle, pero a Bella le dio gracia verlos discutir por quien era más lindo o simpático imagino que esas discusiones eran normales entre hermanos, aunque no estaba segura porque ella fue hija única pero con Jacob discutía como si fueran hermanos. Después del regaño Jasper ni Rosalie volvieron hacer ningún otro comentario.

Carlisle le presento a su hijo menor

-el es Edward Anthony tiene 17 años cursaran el mismo año juntos en el instituto-

Era más alto que Rosalie pero no tanto como Jasper con cuerpo esbelto pero atlético su cabello color cobrizo y despeinado con hermoso rostro como sus hermanos.

-Bienvenida- Edward le tendió la mano como saludo fue en ese momento que lo vio directo a los ojos y se dio cuenta que tenia los mismos hermosos ojos de su padre verdes esmeralda no como sus hermanos color miel como los de Esme.

-gracias- contesto Bella estrechándole la mano "en esta familia todos tienen muy buenos genes" pensó Bella cuando observaba a Edward.

-niños ella es Isabella Swan el nuevo miembro de la familia cullen- la presento Esme

-prefiero que me digan Bella-

-claro Bella- dijo Rosalie

-si gustas puedes subir a descansar a tu habitación mientras esta lista la cena- le propuso Esme.

-si gracias la verdad me siento un poco cansada-

-Rosalie muéstrale a Bella su habitación y ustedes chicos lleven sus maletas- dijo Carlisle tendiéndole las maletas a sus hijos.

Al subir las escaleras Jasper le ofreció su brazo a Bella para que se apoyara pues con la férula en la pierna le era complicado subir. Mientras recorrían el pasillo de la segunda planta Rosalie le indicaba las habitaciones que ocupaban sus hermanos y ella, la de Bella estaba al final del pasillo.

-mis padres tienen su habitación en el piso de arriba- dijo Rosalie señalando el techo.

-y esta es tu habitación- dijo Rosalie abriendo la ultima puerta, Bella al entrar se quedo sorprendida la habitación era tres veces más grande que la que ocupaba en Phoenix tenía una cama King size en medio de la habitación con mesa de buro al lado, ala izquierda de la habitación se ubicaba un muy amplio closet vacio en el otro extremo de la habitación había un sofá café moca.

-este es el baño- Rosalie le mostraba el cuarto de baño mientras Jasper y Edward esperaban con las maletas en la entrada de la habitación. "tendré mi propio baño eso es fantástico" pensó Bella mientras observaba desde la puerta del baño.

-chicos dejen las maletas al lado del closet yo le ayudare a Bella a desempacar-dijo Rosalie.

-ok las vemos en la cena-dijo Edward antes de salir de la habitación .

-descansa Bella- le dijo Jasper y se fue.

-Gracias no te hubieras molestado podía haberlo hecho yo sola- le dijo Bella a Rosalie después que acabo de acomodar sus ropas en el closet.

-no te preocupes tú tienes que descansar , pero creo que te hace falta mucho guardarropa-

-Esme me dijo que tendría que comprarme ropa adecuada para este clima así que solo empaque lo esencial-

Eso me parece perfecto significa que iremos de compras-dijo Rosalie muy contenta.

-eso creo aunque me aburro fácilmente cuando estoy de compras-dijo Bella con una mueca.

-eso lo dices porque nunca as ido conmigo de compras, bueno ahora recuéstate y descansa yo te avisare cuando este lista la cena-

-si, gracias por todo Rosalie-

-dime Rose así me dice mi familia y amigos- le dijo Rosalie mientras salía de la habitación.

A Bella le agrado la familia Cullen eran muy amables con ella y no hicieron comentarios de la muerte de sus padres y eso lo agradeció pues no dudaba que al hablar de ellos comenzaría a llorar.

Y pensando en su nueva vida al lado de la familia Cullen se quedo dormida.


	3. Cumpleaños

**Cumpleaños**

Ya había pasado dos meses desde el dia que Bella llego a la casa de los Cullen a pesar de las circunstancias de su estadía en esa casa se sentía cómoda con esa familia.

Esme y Carlisle la trataban como si fuera su propia hija, Rosalie se había convertido en una buena amiga, con Jasper era agradable platicar y Edward era amable con ella pero nunca conversaban se había dado cuenta que era muy alegre y bromista con sus hermanos pero con ella se mantenía al margen.

La familia Cullen era muy considerada, hace un mes el dia de su cumpleaños la despertaron con un "feliz cumpleaños" a coro.

Esme le preparo un rico pastel de chocolate su favorito y todos le dieron obsequios, Rosalie le regalo un provocador vestido y al parecer muy costoso de algún diseñador, aunque Bella al verlo se dijo que jamás usaría ese pequeño pedazo de tela pero por educación le agradeció y le dijo que le gusto, Jasper le regalo unos pequeños pendientes de platino y Edward un brazalete a juego que según ellos Rosalie escogió, a pesar de ser costosos le gustaron eran sencillos y hermosos ella nunca era extravagante.

Esme y Carlisle le regalaron el libro de "orgullo y prejuicio" "sensatez y sentimientos" y "cumbres borrascosas" bella en una conversación con Esme le había dicho que eran sus libros preferidos pero que los había olvidado en Phoenix.

Bella estaba casi segura que los Cullen no sabrían de su cumpleaños y ella se encargo de no divulgarlo pero al perecer ya estaban enterados y se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando al despertar los encontró al pie de su cama felicitándola.

Fue un agradable cumpleaños pero ya en la noche en su habitación lloro por sus padres por no tenerlos junto a ella ese dia, era su primero de muchos cumpleaños que no lo festejaría con ellos. Con su madre llorando porque se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer y su padre contradiciendo a su mama diciendo que todavía era su bebe.

Y para colmo de su tristeza su mejor amigo que consideraba como su hermano llevaba una semana sin llamarle ella le hubiera llamado pero pensó que tal vez no llamaba porque estaría ocupado con tareas o estudiando o en su trabajo de medio tiempo en el taller de Sam, pero cuando no se digno a llamarla el dia de su cumpleaños para felicitarla se dijo que si Jacob no tenia el suficiente interés para llamarla ella no tenia porque hacerlo.

Y de ese modo termino el dia de su cumpleaños 17 llorando por sus padres por no poder volver a verlos y por su ex mejor amigo.

Era sábado y Bella todavía dormía cuando unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación la despertaron

-Bella te llama por teléfono Jacob – escucho detrás de la puerta a Jasper.

Bella suspiro se sentó en la orilla de su cama vio el reloj de su mesita eran tan solo las 7 de la mañana.

-por favor dile que estoy dormida y que es de mala educación despertar tan temprano a la gente.

-creo que solo le diré que todavía estas dormida- dijo Jasper antes de retirarse con el teléfono en sus manos.

Jacob llevaba dos días queriendo hablar con ella le llamaba antes de irse al instituto, la llamaba cuando llegaba del instituto, le llamaba antes de irse al taller, la llamaba cuando llegaba del taller, la llamaba antes de dormir pero Bella nunca contestaba estaba muy enojada porque después de mas de un mes sin comunicarse con ella ahora se dignaba a llamarla por teléfono. Pero Jacob sabia que así estaría de furiosa su amiga pensando que se había olvidado de ella, la conocía muy bien.

Ya había pasado toda la tarde del sábado con otras tres llamadas de Jacob sin que atendiera el teléfono Bella, estaba con Rosalie muy entretenidas viendo una película de acción cuando entro Edward a la sala con el teléfono en la mano.

-Bella te llama un tal Jacob.-

-dile que no quiero hablar con él y que ya no me este molestando.- dijo Bella sin dejar de ver el televisor.

-esta bien.- contesto Edward a Bella, se acerco el teléfono y dijo – dice Bella que no quiere hablar contigo y que ya no la estés molestando.-

Bella sonrió al escuchar que Edward, no era como su familia que le decían a Jacob que estaba ocupada o dormida o bañándose o cualquier excusa amable ya de decirle lo que ella les contestaba en cada llamada.

-Bella, dice que es una emergencia- dijo Edward

-tal vez sea importante Bella te ha estado llamando todo el dia y sin contar los días pasados, deberías contestar.- le dijo Rosalie poniéndole stop a la película.

Bella bufo y se levanto para tomar el teléfono que le ofrecía Edward dándole un "gracias"

-espero que estés en el hospital muriéndote solo así seria una emergencia- le dijo Bella a su amigo mientras se dirigía a su habitación pero Rosalie y Edward alcanzaron escuchar la contestación de Bella al teléfono.

-no debería tratar así al pobre chico- dijo Rosalie

-algo le habrá echo para que lo trate así.- dijo Edward sonriendo

.

.

-Bell´s perdóname sabes que jamás me olvidaría de tu cumpleaños.- dijo Jacob con voz de suplica atreves del teléfono.

-pues creo que el "jamás" llego muy pronto.-

-claro que no, pero ya te dije que estaba castigado mi mama me tenia incomunicado con el exterior, desde el primer dia que me levantaron el castigo te estado llamando pero no me has querido contestar y ahora me volverán a castigar por tantas llamadas de larga distancia que he hecho.-

-ok digamos que te creo y porque te castigaron.-

-no es importante el porque.- contesto su amigo con evasivas.

-pues para que tu mama que es una santa y te tiene muchísima paciencia se haya enojado tanto para castigarte un mes sin comunicación alguna, algo muy malo debiste haber echo.-

-tal vez pero no importa ya.-

-Jacob Black con un demonio dime que hiciste.- dijo Bella exasperada

-esta bien, esta bien… tuve una pelea en el instituto y me suspendieron dos semanas, ya contenta.-

-Claro que no estoy contenta, con quien te peleaste? Tu no eres así.-

-querías saber porque me castigaron ya lo sabes, ahora cambiemos de tema, que tal estuvo tu cumpleaños.

-con quien te peleaste? – le dijo Bella ignorando lo que acababa de decir su amigo. Jacob sabia que se lo tendría que decir porque Bella no se olvidaría del tema, dio un suspiro y contesto la pregunta.

-con James.-

-que! Por que Jacob te dije que te olvidaras de ese asunto.- le grito Bella tan fuerte que tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oído para no quedar sordo.

-el empezó se quería vengar de la golpiza que le di en su casa.

-por favor promete que no te volverás a darte de golpes con el.- le suplico Bella.

-no te preocupes lo expulsaron después de la pelea la verdad estuvo un poco fuerte el escándalo que armamos y como él no era santo de la devoción del director.

-me alegro y como estas, te golpeo muy fuerte?- dijo Bella preocupada.

-el se llevo la peor parte a mí solo me rompió el labio.- contesto Jacob feliz por ser el vencedor.

-lo siento todo fue por mi culpa.- dijo avergonzada.

-claro que no Bell´s ese desgraciado te engaño cada golpe que le di se lo tenia bien merecido. Bueno ahora cuéntame que tal te esta yendo por allá, me extrañas?

-demasiado.

Estuvieron una hora mas platicando sobre el cumpleaños de Bella sus regalos, de que ya le habían retirado la férula de la pierna, de que el lunes comenzaba el instituto en forks, de la chica nueva del instituto que le gustaba a Jacob hasta que se despidieron prometiéndose llamar el próximo fin de semana.

* * *

**ojala les guste el capitulo, espero sus comentarios o dudas y perdon por tardar tanto procurare actualizar mas seguido**


End file.
